Uma história não contada
by soleil.michaud
Summary: (SPOILER) Finalmente assistimos o último filme do Hobbit - A Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos. Resolvi escrever esta fanfic, sem pretensão de ser algo muito grande, mas sim de preencher o vazio que os personagens Kili e Tauriel deixaram para trás. Um história que tenta explicar o que não vimos no cinema.


**Para a minha amiga beta reader Lórien, que fez um comentário de como seria uma história diferente entre Kili e Tauriel. Será que sai algo de interessante? **

* * *

**O ínicio:**

Já estava entardecendo na Floresta das Trevas.  
Tauriel já havia terminado seu turno da manhã no comando da Guarda Real da Floresta das Trevas. Estava exausta, com o corpo dolorido.  
Andava pelos corredores da fortaleza, sob a luz de velas em direção ao seu aposento.  
Não gostava muito das velas, fazia com que o local ficasse muito sombrio e triste, principalmente nesse dia que era a data de morte de seus pais.  
Abriu a porta com cuidado. Entrara. Era um quarto pequeno, com poucas mobílias, somente uma cama, um armário e uma estante.  
O único móvel feminino talvez fosse um grande espelho em tamanho natural que ficava bem no canto do seu quarto.  
Respirou fundo. Acomodou as suas armas em cima da cama. Uma a uma. Primeiro seu arco, depois as duas adagas. Seus pulsos estavam doendo, fez uma leve massagem. Foi em direção ao espelho e observou a sua imagem.  
Como seus cabelos ruivos estavam longos. Pensou na promessa silenciosa que fizera enquanto vivesse, em nunca cortá-los. Era a grande herança genética de sua mãe. Os longos cabelos ruivos. Coisa rara entre os elfos, mesmo os da floresta. Olhou as armas em cima da cama, deu um suspiro.  
Talvez tivesse matado umas 6 aranhas naquela manhã. Cada dia mais elas surgiam entre as árvores. Era quase impossível que algo sobrevivesse a tamanha infestação.  
Seu senhor rei Thranduil estava impaciente diante de tantos problemas.  
Havia boatos que Thorin, Escudo de Carvalho e um pequeno grupo de anões estavam marchando rumo a Erebor, com intenção de reaver o tesouro que o dragão Smaug havia tomado.  
Todos os dias, batedores vasculhavam os arredores da floresta em busca de notícias.  
As ordens de Thranduil eram bem claras. Matem as aranhas e retornem. Cada dia mais estava se sentindo prisioneira de seu mundo, seu reino.

Todos os elfos abandonaram suas casas na floresta, longe da luz do sol. Obrigados a se esconder na fortaleza interna do reino. Sem luz. Sem esperança. Sem estrelas. Sem nada.  
Sem perceber uma lágrima correu por seu rosto. Estava triste e sozinha, extremamente exausta. Há semanas a tropa ficava dentro a floresta caçando aranhas gigantes. Quanto voltava para seu quarto, sempre exausta, a única coisa que lhe restava eram as poucas lembranças de sua infância. Lembrou.  
Um colar com um pingente em forma de lágrima estava dentro de uma pequena caixinha em seu quarto, dentro do armário.  
Era a única coisa que fazia se lembrar de sua família. Esse pequeno colar com um diamante no centro que pertencera a sua mãe, antes de ser morta por um orc quando ainda era pequena. Junto com toda a sua família.  
Tauriel era muito grata a seu rei por ainda estar viva e tendo até uma vida confortável. Afinal ela era apenas uma elfa da floresta.  
A única pessoa que a fazia feliz era Legolas, filho de Thranduil. Um jovem príncipe idealista e com bons princípios.  
Algumas vezes ela percebia que ele lhe dava atenção demais. Mas Thranduil, pai de Legolas, era bem claro. Queria ver seu filho junto a alguém nobre e com certeza uma simples elfa, apaixonada pelas estrelas não estava em seus planos.  
Cada dia que passava ela se sentia cada vez mais triste. Sentia falta da luz das estrelas. Não era apenas pela beleza, mas sobrevivência. Se sentia uma prisioneira, mesmo tendo todas as chaves.  
Resolveu deitar-se. Não conseguia lembrar-se de seus pais. Gostaria de sentir novamente o carinho de sua mãe.  
De novo uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto. O que estava acontecendo, por que tanta tristeza?  
Ao certo deveria ser aquele gás venenoso que infestava a floresta. Deveria ser isso. Ou quem sabe o cansaço das últimas semanas.  
Alguém bateu a porta. – Lady Tauriel, trago relatório urgente sobre os anões de Erebor.  
Rapidamente Tauriel saltou de sua cama e abriu a porta. Pegou o pergaminho, agradeceu com um movimento de cabeça e fechou a porta, gentilmente.  
Lá estava escrito. Thorin, Escudo de Carvalho.  
Começou a ler. Curiosa. Precisava saber mais sobre eles para a próxima patrulha. Teria que conhecer mais o inimigo.  
Foi nesse momento que Tauriel pensou em pausa.  
Porque os anões são nossos inimigos? Será que são tão estranhos assim? E continuou com a leitura. Gostaria de saber quem é Thorin – Escudo de Carvalho.  
Thorin é filho de Thráin I, e sucessor ao trono de Erebor e como rei dos povos de Durin. Mais adiante.  
Thorin é guardião dos sobrinhos Kili e Fíli, filhos de Dís, a irmã de Thorin. Pois seu pai foi morto em batalha contra os Orcs.  
Nesse momento Tauriel sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Os sobrinhos de Thorin também perderam um dos pais em batalha. O que será que eles estariam pensando agora.  
Ela baixou a cabeça. Sentia falta do carinho de sua mãe.  
Nesse instante um dos guardas bateu em sua porta.  
\- Senhorita Tauriel. Um grupo de anões está perdido em nossa floresta. Nosso rei Thranduil exige que compareçamos ao local.  
\- Já estou indo. - Tauriel veste novamente o seu arco e pega as suas adagas. Pensou. "Nossa eles não podem estar na floresta, está enfestado de aranhas por lá".  
Mal conseguiu passar dos limites do corredor e Legolas já aguardava na porta principal, bem no limite da fortaleza.  
\- Vamos logo, em breve vai anoitecer. A chuva já diminuiu.  
Tauriel só pode falar o mais alto que pode. – Sim senhor.  
Legolas notou que ela estava um pouco triste. Segurou com firmeza o seu pulso. Impedindo que continuasse, perguntou. Ela tentou esconder uma careta. Estava ainda com os pulsos doendo.  
\- O que houve? Ele percebeu algo de estranho.  
\- Nada. – Mentiu.  
\- Não minta para mim! Legolas estava falando com um tom mais firme.  
\- Deixe para lá meu senhor. São coisas sem importância. Temos uma tarefa pela frente.  
Em poucos minutos eles já estavam no centro da floresta. Já dava para ouvir os gritos dos anões ao longe.  
Legolas agora estava no comando.  
\- Tauriel, vá naquela direção. Eu sigo em frente.  
A direção que Legolas indicou estava mais escura que o normal. Mas dava para andar, seguir em frente.  
Os gritos dos anões pararam de repente. Talvez o grupo de Legolas já tenha os encontrado.  
Tauriel estava atenta a todos os sons quando ouviu um grito bem a sua frente, uma enorme aranha estava atacando um dos anões da comitiva.  
Ouviu alguém gritar bem longe. – KILI!  
O coração de Tauriel disparou. Tinha que fazer algo, e rápido.  
Pulou em cima de uma das aranhas com uma habilidade que adquirira durante muitos anos de treinamento.  
\- Jogue a sua adaga, rápido. Gritou o anão Kili.  
\- Não pense que lhe darei a minha adaga, anão. – Tauriel acertou em cheio mais uma aranha.  
Ela se sentiu por satisfeita, e sorriu.  
Foi aí que ela notou o quanto os anões eram realmente pequenos. Como se aventurariam em entrar naquela floresta enfestada de aranhas.  
Era melhor deixar Kili junto com os outros. Ela deu um leve empurrão nele, para que se unisse ao seu grupo, e ao invés de ficar zangado, ele sorriu. Tauriel achou estranho e ficou séria. Mas pode dentro teve vontade de rir também. Qual era engraçado?  
De repente sentiu-se feliz. Sorriu de novo. Ele nem imaginava que ela sabia seu nome.

**O desafio:**  
Os prisioneiros já estavam sendo distribuídos dentro de suas celas.  
Tauriel estava encarregada de fechar a cela de Kili, já que ele estava bem próximo a ela desde que chegaram da floresta.  
Antes de fechar a porta ele perguntou.  
\- Não vai me revistar? Posso ter alguma coisa na calça.  
Tauriel ficou encabulada com a pergunta, mas tinha seu orgulho e sabia exatamente o que responder.  
\- Ou nada. - Respondeu de forma sínica. Pensou: "Como é petulante. Mas até que é engraçado."  
Tauriel levou um susto quando notou que Legolas a observava com atenção. Havia percebido toda a cena.  
\- Por que o anão fica olhando para você, Tauriel?  
Ela conseguiu somente responder, ainda sem jeito.  
\- Quem sabe? Deu de ombros. - Ele é bastante alto para um anão. Não acha?  
Tauriel se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. Ainda estava se divertindo com a insinuação.  
Mas Legolas não percebeu e continuou sério.  
\- Mais alto do que alguns... mas não menos feio.


End file.
